


Barrel

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Bad Things Happen Bingo Fics [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: (it's just one line!), Anxiety, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Episode: s06e06 Not Lout, Friendly Fire, Gen, Panic Attacks, So are some of the Dragons, The other dragon Riders (including Heather) are here but are merely mentioned, Whump, accidentally hurt by friend, hookfang - Freeform, injuries, suggestive lines, toothless - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: The scene inNot Loutwhere Snotlout has that panic attack during that training run goes differently.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Snotlout Jorgenson
Series: Ashley's Bad Things Happen Bingo Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889989
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Barrel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Great Hall of Whump discord August Prompts “Hurt in the crossfire/friendly fire” and Bad Things Happen Bingo for the space “Accidentally Hurt By Friend”. 
> 
> This story is based off a [post](https://howtowhumpyourhiccup.tumblr.com/post/626817165195116544/its-the-rtte-episode-not-lout-but-snotlouts) made about that talked about this sort of thing happening.
> 
> This takes place in the Race to the Edge episode **Not Lout** , but diverges from canon.

Hiccup watched as Snotlout and Hookfang’s flying begun to deviate in what looked and sounded like panic from both of them, most likely Snotlout, but clearly Snotlout’s panic was also rubbing off on Hookfang.

Hiccup had a moment to wonder if his idea to have this training exercise in an attempt to give a confidence boost to Snotlout who was clearly struggling with something lately was a mistake when he saw the barrel that had been in Hookfang’s claws heading right for him, Toothless, and the other Riders and dragons near him.

Hiccup barely had the time to cry out, “Look out!” when the barrel flew right into him. 

The barrel hit him with such force that the proverbial wind was knocked out of him, and he heard sounds like a _whack_ and a _crack_ as the barrel forced him out of the saddle, followed by the wood exploding, coating him with Monstrous Nightmare Gel (and probably some wood splinters), and he begun to fall to the ground.

He heard Toothless’s alarmed roar, various exclamations from the Riders, and then nothing.

“No!” Snotlout screamed, as he saw all of this occur, because of _him_.

He could only sit there, stationary on Hookfang, as he watched Astrid and Stormfly furiously fly to catch Hiccup before he could hit the ground (and succeeding) and Fishlegs and Meatlug to catch Toothless, who had also been grazed by the barrel but not as much as Hiccup had been (it _exploded_ when it hit Hiccup, what the Thor!).

“Are they okay?!” Snotlout exclaimed, as he and Hookfang reached the ground, Snotlout shakily dismounting from Hookfang.

Toothless was lying near to Hiccup; he was awake. Fishlegs, Astrid, and Heather were kneeling right by Hiccup, who looked covered in wood shrapnel and Monstrous Nightmare Gel and was probably sporting various injuries.

Snotlout was aware that the twins were nearby but was afraid to look at them, was afraid to make eye contact with anybody, even Toothless, because he knew that he would see anger and blame and just rejection from them. They would probably kick him out of the Riders for this.

Snotlout watched Hiccup carefully, afraid to get any closer, waiting to see his chest move. He watched Astrid place her fingers at Hiccup’s throat, make a face of disgust because of the gel there, and then nod in a matter-of-fact way.

“Hiccup?” Snotlout asked, in a small voice.

Hiccup didn’t respond but Hiccup’s chest did move.

Snotlout let out a breath of relief.

“Should we wait until he regains consciousness? He’s gonna need to get the gel and the wood shrapnel off. It’s a fire hazard,” Astrid asked Fishlegs.

“Probably should get the armor off. It took the brunt of the hit, but he could certainly be injured underneath,” Fishlegs said.

Astrid looked up and in Snotlout’s direction, and he couldn’t quite read her face, before she gestured with a finger for him to come closer.

Anxiety in his stomach, he followed her directions and sat on his knees next to Fishlegs.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for him to get hurt!” Snotlout began.

“Stop,” Astrid said. “I know you’re upset. We all are.”

Snotlout felt Fishlegs’ large hand caress his back. It had comforting energy.

“Take a deep breath. You’re one of us. Regardless of what you’re thinking right now,” Fishlegs whispered. He took his own deep breath, and waited for Snotlout to do the same. 

It took a few moments for Snotlout to actually take a deep breath. His chest hurt, and he still felt panicky. It felt hard to take a deep breath but eventually he managed to make a couple.

“Okay, I’m gonna remove this armor,” Astrid said.

Both Astrid and Fishlegs begun to work on removing Hiccup’s chest and shoulder armor.

A moment after his chest piece was carefully removed, there was a deep inhalation of breath from Hiccup, followed by an “ow” from him.

Snotlout let out a breath of relief; he heard someone whisper “Thank Thor.”

“Trying to get me naked, huh?” Hiccup whispered. “Ow,” he added.

“Where are you hurting?” Astrid asked.

“Ribs,” Hiccup said, softly. “Where’s Toothless?”

Toothless answered with a sound.

“He’s fine,” Fishlegs whispered.

“What about Snotlout and Hookfang? Are they okay?” Hiccup asked.

“I’m sorry!” Snotlout exclaimed. He touched the closest part of Hiccup, his leg. “I didn’t mean for you to get hurt! I’m so sorry.”

Snotlout let out a sob.

Hiccup made to sit up, let out a groan, realized that was a bad idea, and so, Fishlegs moved out of the way so that Snotlout could be a little closer to Hiccup.

Once Snotlout was in Hiccup’s eyeline, Hiccup looked at him.

“Hey,” Hiccup said softly. It was like how he would talk to an upset dragon.

Snotlout sniffed.

“Hold my hand,” Hiccup said.

“What?”

“Just hold my hand so I can talk to you, okay?” Hiccup said.

Snotlout did as he was told, carefully taking Hiccup’s closest hand.

“Hey, I know you’ve been upset about something, and I’m sorry about whatever the cause was, even if was not my own fault. And I know you’re upset now,” Hiccup began.

Hiccup paused because Snotlout let out a sob.

“Hey. I don’t blame you for this; it was an accident, okay? You and Hookfang panicked,” Hiccup said.

Snotlout sniffed.

“You hear me, okay? I’m not angry with you or Hookfang,” Hiccup said. He let out a groan, squeezing Snotlout’s hand in the process.

Snotlout nodded, even though it definitely hurt to hear Hiccup in pain.

“Okay, Hiccup, that’s enough talking for now,” Astrid said. “We need to get you back to the base and in bed so you can be properly treated.”

Hiccup groaned again.


End file.
